


Get It Off Your Chest

by dazzledictator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/pseuds/dazzledictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage embarks on a quest for a perfect sleeping spot, facing hardships and relationships on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Off Your Chest

Ravage had two favourite recharging spots, better than all others. The first one; inside Soundwave’s chest. Peaceful, cosy, the soft pulses of the cassette carrier’s spark like a perfect package deal of a melodious lullaby and a warm blanket. The downside was, the Communications Officer’s chest compartment was not only reserved for sleepy robot felines, but also served as time-out pen for Ravage’s fellow, much less well-behaving, Recordicons whenever Soundwave’s requests to stop fighting fell on deaf audios. Ravage did not mind napping with the other Cassettes, but he did mind _trying_ to nap while the others were mumbling or cawing insults at each other.

Ravage’s second favourite recharging spot was not so easily accessible, but it came with guaranteed peace and quiet and was loaded with great accessories. The jaguar Cassette’s favourite one was the automatic, if sometimes a bit distracted, ear-scritching function. The sweeping curve of its surface perfect for both sprawling and  curling up into a ball, Ravage’s only complaint was that this napping spot’s warmth was inferior to that of Soundwave’s chest compartment, and that the petting function sometimes glitched and turned into a shooing motion when he made himself too comfortable for too long.

Still, the spot was great, despite Ravage’s naps there always being cut short with Soundwave’s amused requests for him to return so they could be on their way back to Earth. Ravage did not even mind the twins teasingly labelling him a “boob guy” after he’d made a habit of going straight for this second favourite recharging spot whenever they visited Cybertron. Ha. The twins were just jealous Shockwave didn’t let _them_ sleep atop his massive chest while he worked on a scientific something or other.

Lately, though, Soundwave had grown a strange sense of privacy, something that had started to restrict Ravage’s already limited access to Cybertron, and his busty napping platform. As if Ravage hadn’t known what went on inside the scientist’s lab whenever Soundwave left for Cybertron without the cassettes. The jaguar didn’t care if his carrier had a soft spot for the cyclops scientist, all Ravage wanted was _his_ soft spot on the vast expanse of that smooth, scientific chest.

Still, Soundwave remained shy about holding hands and masked nuzzle-kissies and whatnot and kept leaving the cassettes behind. Which was why Ravage found himself inside his carrier’s chest compartment making a show of snoring in purring ex-vents, ignoring Soundwave’s soft, repeated _“Ravage: Eject”_ s. The Communications Officer wouldn’t have spark to disturb a sleepy (or “sleepy”, but the tape deck didn’t know that) cassette-kitty if he made his purrs loud and happy enough.

“Ravage? Eject.” One last time, but the monotone already rang with the sound of giving up. Soundwave sighed, then steeled his voice to answer an incoming comm from the Decepticon Leader. “Yes, Lord Megatron. Departing for Cybertron immediately.”

Ravage kept on purring, partly to keep his little show going, but also with giddy excitement. No offense to the excellent sleeping conditions of Soundwave’s compartment, but Ravage had missed his other napping place after being left behind for the last three of Soundwave’s space bridge trips.

But now, Ravage’s plan was in motion. All that remained was the wait, counting the steps in and out of the space bridge, listening to Soundwave’s monotone as he gave his report to Shockwave (the report being the _actual_ not-actual reason for this visit) and then calculating the estimated distance to his target from the excited pulses of his carrier’s spark. His timing would have to be perfect: too early and Soundwave would call him back before he could reach his goal; too late and there might be chest contact that would block Soundwave’s hatch and thus Ravage’s way out. He’d come too far to fail now.

“Shockwave…”

There. Ravage’s sign, the quaver in Soundwave’s monotone suggesting that the two were almost at a touching distance now.

The jaguar initiated his transformation sequence, pouncing out of Soundwave’s chest with determination. He landed perfectly on Shockwave’s chest before either of the mechs could react, curling into a ball of purrs faster than a visual feed refreshed.

“Ravage.” Shockwave’s voice was emotionless, acknowledging the jaguar ‘Con’s presence in the same tone he stated any fact.

“Ravage: return.”

Ravage purred louder, smiling a feline smile at the flustered order from his carrier. He only lifted a paw to cover his snout with it, not afraid to utilise the full extent of the cuteness capabilities of his feline form. Just a couple more contented purrs and Soundwave would crumble.

Or, better yet, _Shockwave_ would. The scientist’s hand rose to scratch behind Ravage’s ear, the movement filled with the strange sort of almost-scientific curiosity Ravage had learned to expect from the cyclops’ efforts to pet him.

“Ravage: not a bother?”

“Not particularly.”

Oh, the jaguar-former had felt slightly guilty about ruining his carrier’s alone-time with Shockwave, but napping on the warm surface of the voluminous purple chest,  the two mechs scratching the purring cassette-former’s frame with entwined lovey-dovey fingers, turned out to be a compromise that suited Ravage just fine.


End file.
